The Savior
by angellus08
Summary: AU set after 3x18. Klaus goes back in time to save Caroline's life. Instead it goes slightly wrong and he keeps flitting through many stages of young Caroline. Love is a vampires greatest weakness, but he was no longer a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- Ok guys here I am with another fic, not a one-shot this time. But I know how long it will be for sure – 7-8 chapters at the most. I just had to do this, it wouldn't leave my mind. This is a time-travel fic but a little different, Klaus is the one going to Caroline's past to save her. REVIEW tc..._

* * *

**Imp A/N – A lot in this fic in AU so I want to get that out here. It is set after 3x18, Tyler is not back nor will he be back. I want you all to remember one thing while reading this, when Damon gave Caroline his blood in 2x01 he only gave her little, just enough to stop her from dying. It's imp you'll understand how. I think everything else is explained but if not then please let me know I'll try to make it clear.**

* * *

**The savior.**

* * *

Klaus doesn't quite understand what grave situation could have driven Elena Gilbert accompanied by his sympathetic elder brother to come to him, the same Elena Gilbert who's life he had effectively ruined; to sit across him in _his_ house, as calm and collected as if he was her distant uncle and not the ex-evil Hybrid.

_Why ex?_ Well you can blame his mother for that. The bitch turned all her children back to humans so Klaus was no longer powerful Hybrid just... Klaus. Fortunately he had had the sense to break the link between his siblings so when Finn took his own life it didn't hurt any of them one bit.

But the one drawback of his mother's plan that suited her perfectly but not the Scooby-doo gang was that along with the originals all the vampires were turned back human as well.

Klaus shifted in his seat impatiently as he watched the anxious look in the doppelganger eyes and the warning glares in Elijah's eyes.

"What?" he demanded his patience waning. He was human, like actually _human_ in 1000 years, time was not in abundance for him anymore, and he had no intention of spending any of his precious time playing the staring game with Elena.

Elijah tilted his head at him purposely while Elena began with a squeak "So as you know when you turned human" she waved her hands to include him and Elijah "Everyone turned human"

Klaus merely nodded and when both remained silent he prodded further "So? I thought you would happy now that your lapdogs were no longer vampires"

"I am" Elena assured him turning once again to look at Elijah "But, Caroline she's human too... and and"

Klaus flinched slightly at the name of Blonde but his frustration at his brother and Elena's silent conversation won over his discomfort at the mere mention of Caroline's name.

"What about Caroline?" Klaus said trying to keep his voice as unaffected as possible, but failing miserably.

Elena looked up at him from under her lashes, her eyes twinkling with the first but not last sign of tears to come and he felt the first burst of panic in his renewed human heart.

"She's dying" Elena sniffed and opened her mouth to continue but Klaus cut her across

"How?" he asked incredulously, she had just become a human barely three days ago, how could she have gotten in trouble in three days?

Elijah moved from his standing position to join Elena on the couch, leaning forward in his stance he looks just as interested as Klaus.

"She was diagnosed with Leukemia when she was 13, and and the treatments were working for that time, but then she got turned and it didn't matter anymore" Elena explained stoically, steadily looking at her shoes "And now it's back, and it's faster than it should be and and I don't know what to do"

Her strength wore out as she burst into tears and the gentleman that he is Elijah scooted over in his seat to put a comforting arm around the fragile teenager.

"No one is a vampire anymore" Elena wailed to a numb Klaus, as Elijah patted her on the arm "There's nothing we can do to save her and I just don't... I don't know what to do" she repeated in a daze finally lifting her gaze to Klaus, the fear and despair clear on her face.

He understood why she wasn't happy about the Salvatore's being human again, now with no vampire blood to heal her friend she was going to die.

_She was going to die._

Klaus cleared his throat roughly before speaking "And you're telling me this why?"

Elijah turned to give Klaus another warning glance, whereas Elena just looked confused which slowly turned to fury.

"I thought you would care" she spat angrily "Obviously you don't but still I have no other option so I'll be shameful and ask you to help us. Please?"

"How can I possibly help her?" Klaus asked getting up and moving steadfastly to the bar and poured himself a large glass "I'm not a vampire either anymore, I'm nothing... just human"

When there was nothing but silence from behind him, he assumed they were having another one of their silent conversations which left him only to his tumulus thoughts.

He was angry at her, very angry indeed. She had used his crush on her to distract him while the Salvatore's daggered Kol. But that didn't mean that he had suddenly lost whatever affections he had felt for her, or that he hadn't noticed that she genuinely liked talking to him despite how miffed she pretended to be.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't simply burn away his feelings for the blonde. And now the blasted thing was dying.

He clenched his teeth in anger as he heard his brother get up behind him.

"Bonnie has an idea" Elijah spoke softly

Elena opened her mouth to either beg or yell at Klaus but Elijah shook his head at her and directed her towards the door.

"He'll come around Elena, I'm sure of it" Elijah said surely but Elena still looked skeptical

"It's supposed to get better now" she cried, an almost demand in her tone. She felt like a child demanding him to make it right again "No more vampires, it's supposed to be happy now... but again I'm losing people"

"Listen to me Elena" Elijah said sternly grabbing the startled girls shoulder, pulling her to him "Niklaus hasn't felt anything for anyone in a long time; he won't give up without a fight"

With a last sad smile and slight blush she hurriedly left the house hoping and praying that Stefan and Damon had found something.

He was at Caroline's house even before the doppelganger. No invitation required, he strolled inside and perched himself by her bedroom door, watching her pale sickly face as Bonnie lightly placed another wet cloth over her forehead.

He had been too used to her being the light all the time, the bubbly cheery blonde who could survive anything and here she was; lying in her bed, weak and sick and broken. And as a man who always had the power to do whatever he wanted, he couldn't do a single thing right now.

The one time that his power could have come in use, to save someone he cared for and it was lost to him. He could do nothing but watch her die, but he wasn't going to do that before finding out what the witch had thought of.

Bonnie practically screamed when she walked out of Caroline's bedroom and straight into Klaus, but he instantly put his finger on his lips tilting his head towards the now sleeping Caroline.

"How is this happening?" Klaus asked lamely.

Bonnie didn't say a word just went to refill the bowl of water and remove more ice-cubes from the freezer.

"I didn't know she had cancer" he said firmly.

"No one did" Bonnie said "Only me and Elena knew, not even Matt. Before the car accident, the cancer it wasn't that bad and after she became a vampire it just... it was a moot point. But now..."

"The witches won't let me help her either" she added drearily "This happening was supposed to make everything better..."

As much he could clearly see the pain the witch was in he had other things on his mind; like what way Bonnie had come up with to save Caroline. But before he could ask Elena showed up at the front door flanked on both sides by a Salvatore brother.

They had made a truce about half hour after they were all turned human; each was to leave the other alone. Klaus agreed out of sheer frustration, as it is he no longer had any use for the doppelganger blood.

"I was doubtful you would come" Elena commented as she stepped inside the house and took a seat next to Bonnie on the kitchen table.

"Well I'm here aren't I" Klaus responded curtly "Get on with it" he added directing his gaze to Bonnie.

"We were out for the past two days trying to find out if by any chance there was someone who was still a vampire" Stefan began tilting his head to his brother

"But there were none" Damon concluded gravely, a thin crease formed permanently on his forehead, his face contorted in an unknown emotion.

Klaus recognized the emotion immediately – guilt.

He waved his hand asking them to continue, his patience lessening every second.

"I tried contacting the witches and they said it was free will, as you know" Bonnie said finally "But I have another idea, it's risky and difficult and the magic is beyond what I've ever done, but it's the only option right now."

"Well don't keep me waiting love, what is this genius plan of yours?" Klaus all but demanded

"Well, for starters I would send you back into past so..."

"I'm sorry what?" Klaus asked incredulously absolutely sure he had heard her wrong. _Humans hear things wrong all the time_, he reminded himself.

"Send you back into past" Bonnie repeated more firmly this time.

If it hadn't been for the serious expressions on everyone's faces and the dying girl inside he would have actually laughed.

"Why?" Klaus finally asked after trying to think of any way this could help save Caroline.

"We sent you back in time, when Caroline was young just diagnosed with cancer so you can heal her then and there. So that when this day comes, she won't be dying"

Klaus sighed as he considered their plan and decided then and there that no one was stupider than this gang of sorry people.

"Let me explain something" he began slowly "Even if you are able to send me back in time... I would still be a human, how can I save her?"

"Yes we know" Bonnie said angrily, noticing the condescending tone in his voice "But back then there were vampires, Stefan and Damon were around somewhere, so were you. You are to convince some vampire in _those_ days to give enough blood to Caroline to heal her cancer."

He stayed silent for a full minute as he tried to think of ways that this go wrong, and apart from the big '_sending someone back in time'_ he couldn't think of anything.

Ok so the gang was still dumb, but the witch was smart.

"Oh" he simply said still deep in thought.

"I offered to go" Stefan interrupted his train of thoughts "But Bonnie thinks its better if you go" Stefan's disapproval of Bonnie's suggestion was abundantly clear.

"I'm not sure how much efforts they'll put on Caroline and how much on Elena" Bonnie said spitefully and Elena shifted in her seat uncomfortably

"And plus, you are somewhat influential" she added looking at Klaus "You can threaten anyone into doing what you want, they won't know you're just a human now" Klaus nodded his head sarcastically at '_just a human'_.

"Also you have your own personal reasons to want Barbie alive" Damon snipped, but Klaus was too deep in thought to react to the implied meaning.

"Could you do this?" He asked Bonnie after a while and she nodded her head immediately.

"It's not an easy spell and it's complicated... but I'll do it somehow" Bonnie said definitively

"So will you do it?" Elena asked timidly.

Klaus groaned angrily as he moved closer to the blonde's bedroom and took in her frail sleeping figure.

Three days of being a human and his life was already miserable. On one hand he wanted to do whatever it took to save her life, on the other he wondered why he should go through all this for a girl feels nothing but hate for him.

Love was a vampire's greatest weakness, and he was not weak.

But he was also no longer a vampire.

* * *

_A/N - I've already started writing the next part, but I'm not sure whether to continue. So if you want me to continue let me know. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- So I'm still not sure if I want to continue this story coz I didn't get that good a response. But this chapter was already half finished so I'm posting it and if you like the story and want me to continue then let me know coz I'm getting mixed feelings. REVIEW TC_

**Maripd **asked a few questions so I'm going to answer here in case anyone else was wondering.

_Klaus's werewolf side is now suppressed like it was before he was turned by Esther, dunno how it just is lol. And how is he going to come back? Well you'll find out this chapter and how are they alive well, they are all human now so apart from some muscle aches and soreness they're fine lol._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Caroline" he said softly as he brushed her hair off her forehead, seating himself on the edge of her bed he remembered a time not that long ago when he had saved her life.

He so badly wished he could just take her into his arms and heal her again, but it was not to be.

She stirred slightly at the movements on his hand on her hair, peeking one eye open she took in the haphazard appearance of the hybr- Klaus, just Klaus now. She turned on the bed slightly and watched in trepidation as he inched closer to her, his one hand resting on her bed next to her waist and the other stroking her face.

She had never seen him so vulnerable before.

"What are you doing here?" she croaked

"They're trying to save you" he whispered softly

His expression turned to a frown as soon as she started to laugh darkly.

"I can't even count how many times they've tried to kill you, and it never worked" she stuttered through her soft laughs, but then her face got grim suddenly "This one won't work either"

It wasn't the self-pity or sadness in her voice that affected him. It was the surety with which she said the words. The fact that she truly believed she had no savior broke his heart, and now he actually had one.

She looked a mix between confused and slightly worried when a typically smug smirk crept up onto his face as he lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on her head, leaning further down he whispered into her ear.

"This time though, I'm on their side"

She couldn't help but smile slightly despite her state as she watched him walk away, a new sense of hope filling her heart.

* * *

"So what do I have to do exactly?" Klaus asked mechanically as he stormed back into the living room.

"So you're agreeing to do this?" Stefan asked skeptically and Klaus give him a 'duh' look before turning to his brother perched by the side of the room, surprised at Elijah's presence here.

"Well first things first" Bonnie declared bossily "You cannot under any circumstances see yourself, or let yourself see you... or let it be known to anyone that both past and future you are there at the same time... or..."

"Yeah I get it" Klaus butt in hastily "What else?"

"It shouldn't take that long, she was diagnosed on 6th July so I'm sending you back to 1st July, that way you have enough time to find her and also find some vampire to give her blood. One week and you should be out of there..."

"Yes and exactly how am I going to get out of _there_?" he asked sullenly

Bonnie walked ahead and handed him a large pendant with a turquoise stone, he took it quizzically while throwing her a confused look.

"When it's done you throw this into the well at Abby's house, it's charmed. I'll get a signal and bring you back" Bonnie said tonelessly and added heatedly when she saw the doubt on Klaus's face "What? I might not know a lot of things but magic I know. So do as I say or stop wasting our time"

Klaus groaned angrily when he realized that he could no longer threaten or intimidate the witch; with his new human state she was stronger than him.

"I'm allowed a moment of uncertainty" Klaus quipped "And why are you here?" he added suddenly turning to look at his brother.

"I called him" Elena offered as a meek explanation but continued when Klaus only quirked his eyebrows at her "He's your brother"

"I'm your brother" Elijah agreed nodding his head at Klaus.

"Ok let's do this" Bonnie said in a tired voice getting off her chair and taking a second to collect herself.

"Maybe we should do this tomorrow, you look tired Bonnie" Stefan said concerned.

"Yeah you look exhausted witchy" Damon added

"I hate to agree with Damon but you do look terrible" Klaus said instantly noticing the bags under the witch's eyes, and the fact that she seemed to have lost 10 pounds in 3 days.

"I'm fine we have to do this now" Bonnie insisted

"Caroline doesn't have time" Elena pressed when Damon opened his mouth to argue.

"Just don't mess it up Bennet" Klaus threatened

"Or you'll do what?"

"Just because I'm not a Hybrid anymore doesn't mean I'm suddenly a nice person, and I mark my words I will..."

"How about we fight later?" Elijah suggested condescendingly and Elena nodded her head vigorously.

Bonnie directed him towards the living room where a bowl of witchy ingredients lay ready in wait, and after she was done setting up everything exactly as she wanted she turned to give him a nod.

With a last look at his brother, human or supernatural Elijah was his family, his brother.

"Do not do anything other than heal Caroline" Bonnie warned and he rolled his eyes at her.

"And do not change anything else Klaus. One change itself is going to cause problems, any more and I don't know what will happen" she added firmly

He nodded his head and said "I promise" and no one but Elena noticed the look that passed between him and Elijah.

He thought he heard Caroline murmur in her sleep before he felt a sudden pull in his chest and the last thing he heard was Latin chanting.

* * *

There were a lot of things that even after 1000 years Klaus didn't know; apparently even immortal life isn't enough to know everything.

But then there were things he _knew_ should not be happening.

For ex: he _knew_ that he was not supposed to be naked.

Yes, he was quite sure the witch didn't say anything about plopping into the past butt nekkid.

But alas he was naked in some sort of garden or lawn judging by the grass blades poking in between his- you know, and it was bright early morning judging by the blazing sun blinding him over the trees. Slowly and wearily he got off the floor, eyeing the area for any spectators, thankfully there were none.

He was naked in someone's backyard complete with white picket fence, and it looked very familiar to him. Like he had been here before, like he had seen it before, he definitely recognized that tree, but it should be longer and and...

So he wasn't just naked in someone's backyard, he was naked in Caroline's backyard.

And as if God had chosen this moment to punish him for all the massacre and mayhem of 1000 years he heard someone coming out the back door... into the backyard.

Using strength he didn't know human Klaus could have he hid himself behind the large tree hoping that whoever the person was left soon and by some miracle left behind a pair of clothes for him to borrow.

But since his luck had been going so well these days it was no wonder that not only did the person not leave but he had a nagging doubt that the person was in fact a younger Caroline.

He could never _not_ recognize that mop of blonde hair and those piercing blue eyes, but what really assured him was when he heard her laugh. He knew Caroline's laugh like the back of his hand, it was music to his ears.

And there was a huge problem that he noticed instantly, even though he was supposed to turn up somewhere in Mystic Falls he was pretty sure Caroline wasn't supposed to be this young.

Oh and there's the fact that he was standing behind a tree naked. Don't get him wrong he had every intention of letting Caroline see him in all his glory but he much preferred it to be when she was older and wouldn't run away screaming about a strange man with a strange thing to her parents.

From what he could gauge from the corner of his eyes she looked about 5 years old, and that was really really _really_ bad news. She was supposed to be 13.

The witch had fucked up, sent him too far back and now he had no clue what to do.

But first things first, he needed to find clothes.

Unfortunately in the midst of all his thinking he had forgotten to keep quiet and Caroline had heard the rustling of the leaves by his feet.

"Hello?" she called out slowly

"Is anyone there?" she said again, her voice a surprising mixture of fearful and brave.

He cussed under his breath as he slightly peeked out from behind the tree bark to look at Caroline who immediately backed up two steps, the doll falling from her hands.

"Hi, what's your name?" he asked in the best polite and child friendly voice he could muster.

"My mommy has a gun" she declared haughtily

_Definitely Caroline _

"I'm sure she does" he retorted "My name is... Nik, can you tell me your name now?"

Her little nose on her little face crinkled in deep thought as she narrowed her blue eyes at him, gauging him thoroughly.

"Caroline" she said finally "And I'm not supposed to talk to strangers"

"Well how about this, you don't talk to me, just uhm help me out" he said quickly taking any chance he got.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked curiously

"It would be a real help if you could go get me some of your dad's clothes" he asked in the sweetest voice he could.

When she neither said nor did anything but only convulsed her face into a more skeptical state he added "Or I could come out of here and you would have to see me naked"

She positively shivered in disgust and then somewhere along the way her curiosity turned to fear and it was clearly written all over her juvenile face.

"I won't hurt you, just get me some clothes and I'll leave you alone" he assured her and after a while she nodded her head and ran inside.

She came back out five minutes later with pants and shirt and even a jacket, though all of them made him look like he 40 years old but right now he would take these clothes over no clothes.

"Why don't you have your clothes?" she demanded of him when he emerged from hiding tying the last few buttons of the over-sized shirt.

"Thought you can't talk to strangers" he reminded her and she opened her mouth in the most adorable way keeping it open all the while thinking of how to respond to that, her eyes flickering wildly and then she finally cleared her throat and turned back to the sassy Caroline, even at 5 years old.

"You're not a stranger now, I know your name... and you're wearing my daddy's clothes"

"Smart" he snorted and she actually took it as a compliment and smiled widely bouncing on her feet, her yellow frock swinging around her.

"Thanks, I saw it in a movie" she declared proudly and he couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I'm sure you did" he replied shaking his head "I... have to go now Caroline. I'll see you later sometime"

He thought he saw her smile falter for a second before she quirked up again and nodded her head at him. He smiled at her awkwardly before making his way out of the backyard already thinking about the ways he could fix this mistake, he was supposed to be 8 years in the future and he couldn't possible wait 8 years for her to grow old... something was wrong and he needed a witch to help him out.

The feeling of being watched made him turn around and surprisingly he noticed that Caroline was still looking at him and smiled and waved at him when she saw him looking at her.

He stopped in his tracks and glanced up at the house and as far as he could see from his human eye there was no one inside.

"Where are you parents?" he asked and her smile faltered immediately

"Mommy is at the police and my dad said he went out to do something, I don't know when he's coming back" she replied sadly turning to look down at her shoes.

She was a lonely five year old alone in the house. Even though it wasn't his place and what he was about to do was beyond his character, but his instinct to protect Caroline no matter what age kicked in and before he knew it the words were spilling out of his mouth.

"You shouldn't be outside, go inside and lock the door and don't let anyone but your parents in" he ordered and she looked at him confused "Understood"

She nodded hastily and retreated back into his house, and he wondered how easy things could have been if the older Caroline listened to him so quickly.

* * *

Magdalena was the only witch he knew in the area and due to the fact that she was terrified of him and he threatened to kill her entire bloodline (which was a lie, again she was now stronger than him) she agreed to meet him near the Lockwood dungeons.

"You seem different" she said as soon as she saw him and he sighed heavily. He had been expecting this, witches they were always too damn good at noticing these things.

He just had to make sure she didn't touch him.

"I didn't call you read my aura Magda, I need you to tell me something" he chided, striding up to her as impressively as he could. She simply raised her hands and frowned.

"What do you know about time travel?" he asked

"Only that it is one of the most difficult spells ever"

"Can you do it?" she looked at him perplexed for a full minute before answering

"In theory yes, but it's too risky. I could die and it could hurt the person attempting to jump time as well"

"What kinds of risks?"

"Well death, physical hurt, ending up in the middle of a desert, Antarctica... why do you need to know all this?"

"I need you do this spell on me" he said decisively and she gaped at him

"That is impossible Niklaus, I refuse... I cannot send you into the past" she said firmly

"Actually not the past, but I need you to send me into the future" he corrected undeterred by her hesitance

"That's even worse" she yelled angrily "It cannot be done... its too difficult"

Klaus merely groaned angrily as he started to pace thinking deeply. What was he supposed to do now; time travel again in the past or go back to his time and then ensure that Bonnie sent him to the proper year.

One thing was for sure, when he got back to his own time human or not he was going to rip Bennet limb to limb.

"There is something _off_ about you" Magdalena repeated taking a step closer to him and he gave her the old Klaus stare down while carefully stepping away from her.

"Let's get this straight, I make a demand and you do it or I kill everyone you've ever laid eyes on. You have ten years of debt to repay me and if you do this consider it completed" he snipped and she opened her mouth for a second before closing it again and reluctantly nodding her head.

* * *

He hid some clothes in the walls of the Lockwood mansion just in case he showed up naked again, and this time he had specifically told Magda to send him to the Lockwood dungeons. This time he would have clothes, maybe 8 years old but at least that would be one less problem to deal with.

He was on his way to the clearing in the woods where she said she would perform the spell, already thinking about how he was going to find a vampire to save Caroline when he felt that familiar ache in his chest.

With a gasp he fell to the floor, his hand on his chest and he could feel himself being pulled away... it felt familiar. A little too familiar...

* * *

He was flat on his back again, and by the feel of the asphalt he knew he wasn't in the the woods anymore. Was he teleporting now?

He was also experiencing his first headache of new human life, and he had forgotten how annoying it was to have your head pounding like a gong. His eyes still closed he caught the smell of beer and sweat and... garbage. Turning his head to the side and popping one eye open he cringed away instantly when he saw the large garbage dumpster by his side.

He was in some alley and definitely not at the same time as he had been in the woods. It had been almost evening there and now _here_ it seemed like bright morning. He hurried out of the alley and into the street looking around wildly for any sign of where he was. He didn't recognize any of these buildings or shops or people, he had no clue where he was.

And then he bumped into someone small and realized that the question he should have been asking was - _when_ was he?

He mumbled an apology to the blonde woman helping someone up and when she turned to face him he recognized her immediately.

"It's okay, my daughter wasn't paying attention to where she was walking" Liz Forbes aka Caroline's mother said and his gaze fell down to the girl brushing her dress, a frown on her face.

Caroline, but not the same Caroline he had met just a while back, this Caroline was older... much older. If he was to guess she seemed around 14 or even more, she looked less like a child and more like a teenager now and he was positively freaking out.

How was this possible? He had just seen her as a five year old, which left him with only one option- he had time traveled again... but how?

He was at least thankful that this time his clothes had stuck with him.

Before he could think on it more he realized that Caroline's mother was speaking to him "I'm Sheriff Forbes, are you new? Haven't seen you here before?"

"Uhm yes, Nik Mikaelson" he said awkwardly stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket hoping that the sheriff didn't recognize her ex-husbands clothes "I had family here, really _really_ long back just came by to see if I could acquire any of our old properties"

"Oh well let me know if you need any help" Liz offered sweetly "This is my daughter Caroline"

He almost burst out saying 'trust me I know' but instead he took it as an opportunity to confirm something else, something very important "Hi Caroline, how old are you?"

When the sheriff quirked her eyebrows weirdly he realized how a grown man asking a teenager how old she was might look like so he hastily added "I have a niece about your age, she needs some new friends here" The sheriff seemed to be reassured that he wasn't some sort of perv at that.

"14" Caroline said in a small voice and shook his outstretched hand, he couldn't help but be slightly amused when he saw the rosy hues of a blush on her cheeks.

"I'll see you around Caroline" he said with a smile as she and her mother walked away.

He had fleeting emotion of regret that he hadn't met Caroline before he murdered and tortured her friends, then maybe things could have been different. He shook his head violently, willing himself to get rid of all such thoughts, he was stuck in the past and he had somehow time traveled _twice_... but there was one silver lining.

Caroline was 14 which meant she had already been diagnosed with Leukemia, he had to find a vampire now and his work would be done.

It was time to put in effect the fear that his name evoked, vampire or not.

* * *

He was driving far away from Mystic Falls to a town three towns away from Charlottesville, and somehow he felt uneasy leaving Caroline behind, even though he knew nothing happened to her in these days. It was a small town and he didn't even bother to read the name as he sped through its greeting sign in his stolen Mercedes.

He always kept vampires of his all across the globe waiting to do whatever he asked of them and he had one not too far from Mystic Falls and that contact of him had told him of a possible vampire in the town to where he was headed. He just hoped he was able to do everything he needed to before he got whipped to some other year.

The town had only one bar and from experience he knew that that was where he had the best chance of finding the vampire, he entered the bar slowly and scanned his eyes across it slowly. He knew it would be easy for him to recognize the vampire, he knew exactly how they behaved and looked.

His head snapped to the side when he heard a familiar voice, a very familiar voice, all it took was one look at the back of the head of the person for him to recognize the vampire in town.

Only person hadn't changed their hairstyle from the 1920's.

Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

"Why are Klaus's clothes still here?" Elena asked in a squeaky voice looking wearily from Klaus's clothes rumpled on the floor exactly where he had disappeared to an open-mouthed Bonnie.

"Uhm..." Bonnie mumbled staring at the clothes intently.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Elijah asked in a panicked voice.

"Uhmm" Bonnie repeated

"That was not supposed to happen" she confirmed in a small voice turning to look at a fuming Elijah despairingly.

"What just happened to my brother?" he demanded

"He's fine, it's just – he just doesn't have his clothes" she assured him with a fake smile "But that shouldn't have happened, you can carry things with you... why did it happen" she murmured to herself.

"Wait, so you mean wherever Klaus turned up... he's naked?" Damon asked amused and Elena glared at him angrily, Bonnie simply nodded still deep in thought.

"Where did you send him?" Stefan asked

"Caroline's backyard"

"This is fantastic" Damon exclaimed, the only person capable of having fun in the most adverse situations.

"No it's not" Bonnie said gravely walking to the pile of clothes and sifting through them frantically and let out a small whimper when she obviously found what she was looking for.

"This is here too" she with dread holding up the blue pendant stone "How am I going to bring him back now?"

* * *

_A/N- So what do you think? Also for those who asked if Delena was gonna happen coz Damon is human then I can tell you now that the only Elena romantic couple in this fic will be Elejah. I love them.. :) _


End file.
